The First Hostess
by TheBeginingsEnd
Summary: Miku,Tamaki's childhood friend,and soon to be new girl at Ouran,finds herself dragged into a ' Host club 'With an upsetting past and a future that could go any way ,can she deal with everything the club has to throw at her? OC x Mori/Takashi
1. Chapter 1

So this is my O.H.S.H.C story, based off of my favorite Shojo Manga,when I found out they'd made it into an anime and released it on DVD I flipped. Luckily there was a end of the year School field trip to a zoo and shopping center in a big city in our area ,I ended up dragging my friend all over for the last hour and a half of the trip searching for it !

**( I do not own Ouran High School Host Club )**

(General Point of View)

Music Room 3…After school

Music Room three is buzzing with guests swooning over their hosts, and everything is preceding normally Honey's eating cake, Mori is being Mori, There's Brotherly love on the other side of the room, Kyoya is writing in his book and Tamaki is dazzling his guests. A Short time after the activities start Tamaki's phone rings.

Tamaki pulls his phone out of his pocket "Excuse me for a moment my princesses, this may be important" then he answers it, a small girl's voice is on the other end.

"Onii-Chan! It's Miku!"

"Mi-Chan!" Yells Tamaki, his voice goes up an octave and the guests start glancing at him and muttering things, but he's engrossed in the conversation already.

Tamaki stops talking and looks around noticing the guests watching him, and then he speaks in English to the girl on the phone "Just a sec Mi-Chan"

He switches back to Japanese and speaks to the guests "Could you all excuse me for a while longer? A dear friend wants to talk to me, and it's not often they call"

The guests all replied in their generic fashion

"Of course! "

"Go ahead Tamaki, we can wait!"

"We do have all afternoon together "

Tamaki bows quickly "Thank you, if you all need anything refreshments, or treats, just ask Kyoya." he walks into the back room of the club and closes the door. Tamaki's guest begin to gossip,all being far to thin to think of sweets

" I wonder who Tamaki's friend is. "

" Maybe a childhood friend, " she says jolting the other into a frenzy "Who's as good looking as he is! "

A girl's eyes go wide " But is that even possible? "

" Wouldn't that be wonderful? "

All the girls swoon,such presumptuous children.

In the back room Tamaki's settled into one of those uncomfortable looking dark pink couches with more wood than stuffing,his feet are propped up on the other boy begins animatedly chatting with his friend in English.

" So what's up? "

Miku answers in a mocking tone,she loved messing with her ' big brother ' of sorts " I got a surprise "

"What? " Tamaki sits up quickly,mind going into a frantic mess " Did you put yourself in a box and now you're being shipped to my doorstep as we speak? " He squirms slightly in excitement " That would be so adorable!" and once again Tamaki's gushing.

The girl snorts and shakes her head, at least this one wasn't as far-fetched as some of his other ideas he'd told her about " No, Onii-Chan. "

" I love it when you call me that! " He squirms even more,ignoring her snort.

" I know " The girl sighs

" So anyway, what's the secret? "

" Hmm,What can I get in Exchange? "

Tamaki's eyes flash dramatically "How about an autograph of yours truly? "

"No, I already have tons of those" There's a pause on the phone line "How about….you let me hang out with you at school? "

" But you're in America sill…y..."He blinks slowly twice,a confused look spread over his face.

" Tama? "

Tamaki begins spit firing at Miku,she has her hand on the sound end of the phone,flinching " What's going on Miku? Have you been kidnapped by one of those American gangs? Are you lost in some strange and terrible land? Where ais your father ? Let me talk to him this instant! And you know better than to call me Tama it's Onii-Chan to you! " He finishes gasping.

"What?..."Miku now has the same look Tamaki had seconds ago.

" Quit twisting Onii-Chan's arms already " He sighs and begins to whine in a high tone "…or I'll start growing mushrooms again."

"Fine ," She takes a deep breath and begins speaking slowly "with your dad's help I finally convinced my dad to let me finish high school in Japan ,plus I have my own apartment close to the school now, and ready to go, I can start at the beginning of next year. "

Tamaki starts screaming in excitement instantly, surprisingly no one rushed in to see if he was being murdered " That's great! I can't believe it! We're gonna have so much fun together! And I can't wait for you to meet my friends! I'll show you all the sites and we can eat at a Kotatsu table and everything! "

"…. Okay…then? "

" Listen," Tamaki goes back to business mode and stands up and stretches " I'm in the middle of a club thing and I've got people waiting for me. "

" Okay, I'll text you later then. "

" Bye "

" Bye "

Tamaki snaps his phone shut,stretches once more and walks back out to entertain guests .After the club was over and the hosts were cleaning up for the night the questions in was the first to speak." So Tamaki, care to tell us why you left in the middle of your guest's time? "

" A close friend of mine from America called; she had a surprise for me. " Tamaki says

The Twins hear the conversation and join in" A close friend?"

" From America? "

The smallest host,Honey comes over with his cousin, Mori the tallest in the club "She?" Honey asked innocently

Tamaki begins gushing,like a dam getting ready to burst " Her name is Miku, She's Japanese Born and bred, but she lives in America most of the time with her father "

Kaoru pipes up nudging Hikaru " How close of a friend is she I wonder? "

" Knowing the Boss…. "The other twin trails off

" It's not like that!"Tamaki screamed failing his arms dramatically like a child " We've been friends since we were seven years old,she's like my little sister!

" So what was the surprise Tama? " Honey asked,distracting Tamaki from a full out tantrum

" She convinced her father with my dad's help to let her finish school here! "

The smallest host grinned looking even more like a elementary school child " That's great! When will she start? "

"She starts at the beginning of the next school year," He starts drifting off into his own world "It'll be like old times again..."

Kyoya,who'd been doing something in his black book spoke in his monotone voice "Well, that's only 4 months from now."

Hikaru smiles evilly " We should I.M her "

" See if she's one of THOSE American girls "

" Considering she'll be hanging around the club,I think it's a good idea we get to know her." Kyoya said looking up from his book to silence Tamaki's screaming at the twins

" I say we do it! "Honey said raising his hand in the air,he other held onto Usa-Chan, Mori who was behind Honey just nodded

Tamaki was on his knees,grinding his fists into his head in frustration "Gah!"

Kyoya shuts his book and looks around at the other members" That's 5 to 1 Tamaki, get me her Screen name,so I can put her in my computer system and set up a meeting or I'll dig it up and tell her all your embarrassing stories "

Later that night

( Author's note :It's just a texting conversation between the two,not a gigantic typo )

T: Texting,Texting Miiiiiiiiiiiii-Chan!

M:Yes you are,good job figuring out how to use a cell phone

T: No need to be mean (T -T)

M:That's what I call sarcasm (-_-)

T:Oh,my friends want to meet you (^_^)

M:You have friends? ( O-o)

T: I said that I did earlier

M:Are they still imaginary? XD

T:NO!(-)

M: I bet you still have Beary too XD

T: Well yes but, MY FRIENDS ARE REAL! (#_)

M:That's what you said about the last ones too (^-^)

T:Fine,I'll prove it to me a second to find a picture of all of us.

(sends pic)

M:Wow either that's a really good photo-shop or that's real

T:It's real,take that!

M: But why are all of you cosplaying as sailors?

T:...It was the theme that day for our club (-_-)

M:Cool what's the Club? but what's with the face?

T:You're going to make fun of your Onii-Chan, it's a Host Club

M:...

T:Miku?

M:Sorry,I just laughed so hard I fell off my I guess they wouldn't let you into daycare anymore and the other clubs had a IQ policy huh? XD

T:You're so mean (T -T)

M:Only to people I like

T:Besides most of the people in our club are really smart.

M:They'd have to be to get away with THAT type of club in a school.

T:We don't do THAT and Stop thinking about THAT!,you're to young to even know about THAT! (o)

M:You are BARELY 2 and 1/2 months older than me.I KNOW ABOUT THAT

T:...Good night Miku.

M:Come on, just when it was getting interesting!

M:3,...2...1...

T:okay I'm back,I forgot to ask for your IM screen name,the others hosts want to get to know you and Kyoya said he'd tell you dirt about me if I didn't (-_-)

M:It's Bell_tree2 and which one's Kyoya?

T: The one with the glasses He's a Ohtori and is going to be in class 2-A with me (and you).

The Twins are Hikaru (older)and Kaoru (younger) Hitachiin,They're going to be in class 1-A.

The little blondie is Mitsukuni Hanninozuka (We call him Honey),and the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka (and we call him Mori) They're going to be in class 3-A.

M:...Honey-Sempi...is he like me?

T:Yeah actually,so you're going to fit right in!oh and Kyoya wants to know when would be a good time to I.M you

M:Anytime between 4 p.m and 10 p.m U.S time is good with me ,you guys can work out the details

T:Okay,thanks.I'll text you tomorrow,night

M:Night

The next day before the club,Tamaki talks to the others, or more or less gets badgered into telling starts the attack "So what's the deal with Miku? "

" Did you get her screen name? "

"Yeah it's Bell_tree2 ,and she said anytime between 4 and 10 p.m U.S time is good with her "

Kyoya now on his black laptop looks up at the others " Then how about 7:30 we all log in on the club's private chat you can pass on the information to Miku."

" Sure,I sais I'd text her anyways "He says texting her the news.

Kaoru laughs " Are you sure she's just a sister figure to you? "

"Yes!," Tamaki shots, thrusting his phone in the air "...Mi-Chan answered my text! "

" I suddenly feel sorry for whoever he falls for " Hikaru mutters to no one in particular, a couple members chuckle uneasily at the thought of the poor soul.

Somewhere at a public middle school a girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair,it was odd how much she looked like a tanuki, sneezed.

That night the I.M attack began.

_**Shadow_Lord logging on**_

_**Usa-Chan logging on**_

Usa-Chan : Hi, Kyoya

Shadow_Lord: Honey

_**Mori logging on**_

_**Mr. Incredible logging on **_

Mr. Incredible: Small crowd so far

_**King_T logging on **_

King_T : The king HAS arrived !

_**The_Toy_Maker logging on **_

The_Toy_Maker : Boo (-_-)

_**Bell_tree2 logging on **_

Bell_tree2 : that again?

King_T : MIIIII-CHAN! (^-^)

Usa-Chan : Mi-Chan!

Bell_tree2 : Let me guess... Honey-Sempi?

Usa-Chan : Yep (^-^) Tama-Chan's told us all about you

Mr. Incredible: Hey,Honey-Sempi,quit hogging the new girl

Bell_tree2 :Mr Incredible...I have a felling that's not at all true

The_Toy_Maker : Go Miku! XD

Bell_tree2 : So who's who? I've got Honey-Sempi,Mori-Sempi and Tamaki, but who's The_Toy_Maker,,and Shadow_Lord?

King_T : That's Onii-Chan!

The_Toy_Maker : Kaoru

Mr. Incredible: And Hikaru

Shadow_Lord:Kyoa Ohtori

King_T : Onii-Chan!

Bell_tree2 : Soooo,what are we doing again? I wasn't told much

Shadow_Lord : We're just getting to know each other better,so we can find a way to fit you into club activities.

King_T : Onii-Chan!

The_Toy_Maker : You should answer him so he'll shut up

Bell_tree2 : I can't, if I do he'll think he can whine like that all the 's like when you catch a puppy doing something bad,you don't reward it.

Mr. Incredible: She has a point, he is puppy-like

King_T : **:3**

Usa-Chan : So Mi-Chan's going to be in the club?

Shadow_Lord : Maybe,if her background information checks out that is

Bell_tree2 : Were you the one who tried to hack my Lab top this morning?

King_T : Kyoya! (-#)

Shadow_Lord : No comment

Bell_tree2 : If it was,I'd wipe it clean and change your E-mail.

Mr. Incredible : What did you do?

Bell_tree2 : I sent him a Virus that'll send all his valuable info out to people and constantly send him gay porn

_**Shadow_Lord loging off**_

The_Toy_Maker : LOL XD

Usa-Chan :Wha?...

Mr. Incredible: You are definitely my friend now XD

King_T : Miku! I appalled your to young to even know about such things,as your big brother figure I command you to hand your computer over to your father right now!(0)

Bell_tree2 :Once again,let me repeat what I said last night you are BARELY 2 and a 1/2 months older than me.I KNOW ABOUT THAT STUFF

Usa-Chan : She has a point

The_Toy_Maker :Yeah

Mr. Incredible :Yep,besides we're younger and we know about that " Stuff"

King_T : But your also Evil ,she's not...that much...

_**Shadow_Lord logging on**_

The_Toy_Maker : That was fast

Shadow_Lord : Anyways I'm sure we can find something for you to do for the club

Usa-Chan : ...

The_Toy_Maker :...

Mr. Incredible:...

King_T :...

Mori :...

Bell_tree2 : Hey,Sempi's stil here, or he's sleeping on the period button...

Usa-Chan : How about a Host?

The_Toy_Maker : ...

Mr. incredible : ...

King_T : No! Never in a million years will I let her be a Host!

Bell_tree2 :_**Let?**_

Shadow_Lord : That's a fine idea if she's popular with the other boys,and from the pictures I've found I'd say she will be.

King_T : No!

Mr. Incredible : Wher'd the pictures come from?

The_Toy_Maker : I wana see them!

Usa-Chan : Me too!

King_T : Yeah Where did you get those from?

Shadow_Lord : Fine then we'll settle this by those in favor of the host idea...

Mr. Incredible: Okay don't answer us

King_T : NAY!

The_Toy_Maker : Aye

Usa-Chan :Aye

Bell_tree2 : Wait a second don't I get a say in this?

Mr. Incredible : Aye

Shadow_Lord : Aye, Mori-Sempi?

Bell_tree2 : Hello? anyone listening to me?

Mori : ...Aye

Shadow_Lord : 5 : 1 and 1 oddball

King_T : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (T -T)

Bell_tree2 :...

Shadow_Lord : It's getting late why don't we call it a night

_**Shadow_Lord logging off**_

Bell_tree2 : For the third time

Usa-Chan : Night

_**Usa-Chan logging off**_

_**Mori logging off**_

The_Toy_Maker : See ya Mi-Chan

Mr. Incredible: Bye

_**Mr. Incredible logging off**_

_**The_Toy_Maker logging off**_

King_T : And no one says good bye to me

_**Bell_tree2 logging off**_

King_T : :(

I had two other chapters ready to go and they just diapered into thin air, maybe it's better this were extremely long stallers...but Miku had just met up with Tamaki ! Gah! (-_-) Does that happen to anyone else? maybe it's a virus or something...I don't know


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like this chapter could use some more editing,but it had been sitting in my laptop for a while because I was too lazy to to few final details before editing it,so now that those have been added and I very quickly skimmed over it,so with apologies over the delay and lack of editing here's the next chapter.

**(Refer to chapter 1)**

"Okay Miku,enough being lazy. Up n' at'em"

I groaned and sat up ,shielding my eyes from the lights in my room that were flipping on and off at a pace that made me feel like I feel asleep next to high powered strobe lights.

"Enough, I'm up! I'm up!"I grumbled,pulling off my bedsheets and glaring at my maid Sayuri who towered over me at a whopping five feet four inches (A.N- See the note at the of the chapter,it's kinda important when it comes to Miku's image),she has straight black hair that's short a couple inches of being half way down her back and has large,dark eyes that are brown but look almost black unless the light hits them right,her round face is already starting to show wrinkles even though she 's in her late thirties,I think it's because she laughs so much.

I got up and stamped over to the bathroom connected to my own room muttering "It's like having a damned poltergeist with O.C.D...I should... and I'll get an exorcist for a backup plan..."Sayuri knew I didn't like being woken up be flashing lights,loud noises, being tackled, or her spreading peanut butter over my feet and sicking the dogs on me, she picked at least one of them to do almost every morning.

"I heard that Miku!" Sayuri yelled from my room,probably already packing up the last of my stuff for the trip to Japan,my stomach squirmed at the thought I really wanted to go,but I was so nervous about leaving home all by myself " You try anything like that and I'll haunt you till the day you die and every morning before you get up I'll play with all electronics-"

I closed the door to my bathroom and took a quick shower then changed into my normal ensemble for flying,a comfortable pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a burgundy zip-up sweatshirt, and a pair of simple black tennis shoes.

Finally I reached into a cabinet on the wall where usually all my bathroom supplies would have been and pulled out a prescription medicine bottle with iron pills in it for my Anemia. Most days I didn't have to worry about the Anemia acting up,but if I got to stressed out I'd get too dizzy to walk straight or in a worst case scenario I'd faint,I stuck the bottle in my pocket and walked out the door

I moved out of the bathroom ,seeing Sayuri still ranting,but nowhere near on the same subject as before "And don't get me started on the donuts"

"I get it," I said holding up a hand in defeat "let's just get this over with" I continued as I motioned around the scattered remains of my room,which looked more like fed-x central.

Sayuri took a piece of paper out of her apron and scanned it quickly"We're supposed to label the boxes, move all the full boxes out to the hall for the part timers to haul into the moving van,pack the rest of your stuff,repeat the first two things and wrangle your animals into their carriers just before we leave."Sayuri rubbed her hands together and grinned at me "Let's get started "

I blinked and stared at her "...you just want to dig threw my stuff"

"And?"

I frowned,catching on to what she was looking for " I told you I'm not into yaoi, so I don't have anything affiliated with it , there's nothing for you to 'confiscate ' perv " It wasn't that I was against yaoi or anything,it was just that guy on guy never really peeked my interest so I didn't care about it , Sayuri on the other hand had a thing for yaoi.

"Well,it was worth a shot"Sayuri sighed and moved forward to start labeling some of the boxes as if nothing had ever happened.

~ Four hours later ~

"That's the last of it" I sighed flopping down onto my now naked mattress.

Sayuri flopped down next to me "So now what?" she said "We've still got two hours until your plane leaves"

"Don't know"I said putting my arms behind my head.

"Well,"She grinned "Tell me about that club you mentioned last night,the one with little Tamaki in it"

That was why I liked Sayuri so much,when Tamaki's parents were together and so were mine they were the best of friends and even back then Sayuri was in charge of watching me when my parents couldn't,as a result when I had play dates with Tamaki she was always there .Even after she hasn't seen him in about ten years Sayuri still asks about Tamaki like he's one of her priorities .

"Well..."I started "It's-"

"Miku! I'm home!"

I sat up startled by my Dad yelling,he did it all the time when he got home,but his voice sounded off. I looked over at Sayuri who shrugged and stood up.

"Let's go see what your Dad wants"

Down on the first floor of our small mansion in what I liked to call the lobby or the area near the front doors in long terms was my Dad,drunk out of his mind hanging onto a coat rack for support. On a regular day this would never happen,my Dad just has some attachment issues when it comes to me.

My Dad is a fairly handsome man, five feet eight inches tall, with short wavy light brown hair with very light blue eyes. Dad is Japanese biologically,but he's lived in America most of his life,when he moved to Japan to help his parents with their new business ,from there my grandparents forced my Dad into going to college to saying thy wanted him to be more educated than they were. In College my Dad met my Mom in a art class and Tamaki's Dad in a business class ,from there the rest is history.

My Dad looked up when we got to the bottom of the stairs,smiling at me with dopey eyes and a lopsided smile,the next thing I knew he tackled me to the ground and hugged me "Miku!"

I stuttered and proceeded to squirm and push him away ,he had sat up right and was trying to hug/smother me"D-Dad?" _"It's like I got hit with a wall of alcohol "_I thought,and waved a hand in front of my face trying to get rid of the smell.

"My little baby girl..."

"Wow,I've never seen him this drunk before"I heard Sayuri say absentmindedly while observing us,I glared at her and coughed as I tried to dislodge myself from my Dad."Anyways,"Sayuri said coming over and dragging Dad off me and up the stairs to his room "Come on Mr. Suzuki,Let's go dowse you in ice water and drink some coffee … "

" _Looks like I'm on my own"_ I stood up and brushed myself off checking a grandfather clock against a

wall "Just an hour and a half left now..." I frowned and walked off to the backyard to visit the rest of the family pets,the ones I couldn't take with me.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down on the steps of the porch as our herd of animals came wandering over,consisting of mostly Dogs and Cats, but we had a lot of farm animals and a couple of odder pets as well such as a Fox and a Peacock. Technically we have all these animals because we use them to help make our plushies ,that's the family business, Dad comes up with the ideas and sketches them out and then I make the trial plushie based off the sketch,or sometimes I do it all by myself. From there we mass produce them under or company's name,but some times we get special requests from rich families like the ones who have kids at Ouran, anyway the point is I think we'd still have a lot of animals even if we weren't in this business,Dad always says that a house isn't a home with out animals.

"I guess this the last time I'll see you guys for a while..."I muttered quietly rubbing a couple of heads and scratching behind some of their ears. "When did this melancholy feeling hit me?"

"Probably right after you got tackled"

I jumped ,seeing Minori walking up behind me smiling,some of the dogs wandered off towards him wagging their tails "You're just nervous that's all,first time living on your own"

I smiled at Minori,he always knew what was wrong with me even when I was clueless about it. Minori is about five feet seven inches tall with large, dark blue eyes and has straight, brownish-black hair . I think his appearance went well with his usual black jeans,white T-shirt,and black sports jacket, he also had several silver hoops in his left ear and several stainless steel rings on his hands that gave him more of a punk look.

I smiled impishly and rubbed the back of my neck as he sat down next to me"You're right"

"It'll be fine,Tamaki won't let anything happen to you,you'll make tons of friends while you're there...and maybe find yourself someone"He said ending in a devilish grin and winking at me

"Wait wha?-" I started staing at him opened mouthed ,then Sayuri yelled at me out the back door.

"Miku you better be wrangling those cats of yours we've only got twenty minutes until we leave!"

I gasped and jumped up,making Minori flinch and jump out of the way and scaring away the last of the animals.

"You better get going Miku" He said with a neutral voice and stood up, sticking his hands in his pants pockets ,turning around to walk away.

As soon as Minori started to leave I felt claustrophobic from all the nervous energy that hit me at once. Minori and Sayuri had always been there when I needed them and now I didn't know when the next time I'd see either them would be.

Minori stopped mid walk and turned back around to smiled at me "Don't worry so much Miku, just breathe, keep putting one foot in front of your other foot,and always remember the most important thing … always be yourself because no-one else can play your part as well as you can "

I smiled feeling very negative emotion leave my body,he always knew the right thing to say.

"Miku!"

I looked back at the house and then to Minori who nodded "Go"

"Thanks Mino, I really needed that"

With that done I took off into my house,grabbing a couple of cat carriers and heading up to my room for my cats plus my lizard,yes, I have a lizard.

"Heeeerrreee kitty, kitty, kitty ,kitty ,kitty ... heeeerrreee kitty, kitty, kitty ,kitty ,kitty..." I said crouching and shaking a bag of Cat treats,soon I had two Cats jogging into the room. Nero my black Cat was bring up the rear and Vincent my white Cat trotted ahead,until Nero jumped on him and ran head to me while Vincent was stunned,they were brothers from the same litter and they showed it.

While Vincent and Nero ate the small pile of cat treats on the floor I stood up and grabbed the carriers from the closet where I hid them and snuck up behind the two. After setting the carriers on their backs so the doors were facing up I slowly reached forward and snatched both Cats off the floor,dropped them into their carriers,and locked them .

"_Listen to them yowl,"_ I thought and chuckled out load _"I bet Sayuri can here them from downstairs"_

"Good Job Miku! Go load them into the limo now so we can get this over with already,the author is getting tired of typing this chapter"

"I know,I know" I yelled back ignoring the cats' screeching and the fact that Sayuri just became a mind reader. I went over to my window searching for my Green Anole Lizard, Perry,who was resting on the windowsill sunning himself. _"And the readers probably want to get this boring chapter done with already ,but it is necessary "_

I reached out prodding Perry awake,he yawned and eyed me lazily I picked him up carefully and set him on the helix of one of my ears,which is where he rode any time I took him somewhere with me, once I felt him latch on to me I started walking again,grabbing the two carriers and walking to the limo with the cats still screeching.

The ride was kinda quiet minus the Cats,Dad was ,by some sort miracle , sober though he was still trying to talk me out of the trip and Sayuri was more or less just there. When we got to the airport and I was waiting for the last of my things to be loaded,which wasn't that much considering almost everything had been shipped to my new apartment ahead of time, Dad kicked it up a notch.

"My Baby's leave'n me!"he said,grabbing onto my ankle as I went to give my special I.D for the company airplane to an employee

I immediately looked up at Sayuri "Did he get into another bottle ?"

"I don't think so..."Sayuri grunted while pulling Dad off me "Get a hold of yourself Mr. Suzuki!" she snapped pulling Dad off me and holding him up by the armpits,Sayuri shot a look at me "Get on the Jet before he gets loose again"she stopped whatever she was about to say next and smiled at me and it reached her eyes "Miku,good luck...I think you'll need it"

I walked over to Sayuri and Dad,hugging her as best I could with her holding Dad and kissing him on the cheek,he started to fall more,as odd as it would seem to an outsider my Dad was justified in trying to keep me home,he'd be lonely without me for at least a little while and no-one deserves to be lonely.

I grabbed the cart the carriers and my carry-on were sitting on and pushed it over to the front desk with me flashing my I.D and getting the green light to go,I left my bags minus my carry-on and the cat carriers

Before I left I took one last glance at Sayuri and Dad,this was my family minus the absent Tamaki , Minori, and the herd of animals I was leaving it behind , in a place that already felt a world away. I felt my throat start to hurt like I wanted to cry,_"Stupid,you wanted to go to Japan remember? Just because you're scared doesn't mean you should stop the trip"_

" _Just breathe,and put one foot in front of the other foot"_

I gave one last smile to Dad and Sayuri and walked off towards the Jet.

In the jet I strapped myself into my seat setting the carriers on the seat next to me and the carry-on on top of them, the cats had stopped yowling a while ago and had fallen asleep,probably from boredom,I knew they'd be cry babies because they always were, but I knew it wouldn't take them long to get tired of their act either.

The Jet was fairly small and the ride ended up being pretty quiet ,there was maybe only three or four other passengers on board ,after it took off I sighed and tired to fall asleep,but I felt restless. Talking to Tamaki's friends online was one thing ,but I was dreading meeting them in person.

"It'll be fine,it all may seem frightening now,but I bet you'll look back on this and laugh at being nervous"

My eyes shot open, one the last seat of the row,the one separated from my seat by the cat carriers was Minori smiling at me.

"I thought you couldn't come?" I whispered,trying not to disturb the other passengers.

"Me too,"He shrugged ,eyes closed and face indifferent "but it looks like I can and did. "Minori opened his eyes up again and stated" You're stressed," he reached out to rub my head ,but stopped his hand and pulled it back. "Sleep Miku,it'll all work itself out in the end" he whispered,smiling all the while

I yawned feeling like the words he said actually commanded me to sleep, ""Mm-kay"soon after that my mind went fuzzy and dark.

A.N- The manga says Honey's four feet nine inches, which makes no sense considering Haruhi should be five feet tall and Honey's about half her size in the manga and in the anime...Anyone else find that extremely odd? Anyway , since I can't really tell how tall Honey is let's just say by comparison Miku's maybe a couple centimeters shorter than

End: See? It was kinda important...that was one really long explanation though


End file.
